Batman Chronicles: Zatanna
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne travels to Rome to train with world renown magician and paranormal investigator, Giovanni Zatara. While there Bruce hangs out with Zatara's daughter the seventeen year-old Zatanna. She is a metahuman witch. Can Bruce work with Zatanna?


Batman Chronicles :Zatanna

Batman created by Bob Kane

Zatanna created by Gardner Fox

Bruce Wayne spent the entire summer in Gotham CIty just laying low. He stayed at Wayne Manor. He spent time with his friends and his neglected girlfriend, Julie Madison. He likes Julie for physical reasons and her brain. While Bruce and Julie were socializing during the day. Bruce is thinking that he spent too much time in Gotham. He has not completed his education in his chosen profession. He needs to avenge his parents' murder. Bruce knows he will be spending his nineteenth year outside of the United States. It is better this way he wishes he could be happy. But the only way Bruce Wayne will be hapy is if his parents' murderer is behind bars. He lloks through his father's rolodex of friends and associates. He sees one that has caught his eye, Giovanni Zatara. His father made a notation about him going by the nickname John. His father also note John has a daughter Zatanna who is about Bruce's age.

Bruce is on a date with Julie Madison. She looks into his eyes. He gazes at her. He thinks that she is beautiful. He believes that Julie will not understand his need to find his parents' murderer. She will probably believe it is a futile quest.

Julie asks "What are you going to do now?"

Bruce replies " There is a stage magician Giovanni Zatara whom my father met while in Rome. I have decided to spend the next year or so traveling with him and his daughter."

Julie says " Bruce what about me? I spent the last year trying to vindicate you. Now you are going to leave me again."

Bruce says " I'm sorry but we can continue dating if you want."

Julie says " I have a boyfriend who wants to be a magician when he grows up."

Bruce says "Its just a job. I will be back sometime to run Wayne Enterprises. However my father was a doctor and better people ran Wayne Enterprises."

Julie concedes " Maybe Zatara can put your head back to doing the right thing. Good luck Bruce."

The next day Bruce Wayne is ready to put on another false identity. This time he chose the name John Smith. It is a good American name, He knows Bruce Wayne traveling is news. Wayne is gossip page news. Where he goes the tabloid journalists go, Bruce's first love Rachel Dawes is waiting to take him to the airport.

Rachel says "What the hell are you doing Bruce?"

Bruce replies " I'm still trying to find my parents' killer."

Rachel says " Let the police do it."

Bruce says "They have tried for the last decade with no results."

Rachel asks " What is Zatara going to teach you?"

Bruce says " Magic."

Rachel says " I think it is another excuse to play with the girl and probably have adventures."

Bruce says " You're probably right Rachel."

Rachel asks " Did you tell Julie?"

Bruce says "I told her about taking the job but not about being an adventurer. You're the only one who knew I was ever the costumed adventurer named Robin. Keep it that way."

Rachel says "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Bruce asks " What about your relationship with Tommy?"

Rachel says "When I caught him in bed with Peyton Riley, I knew it was time to dump him."

Bruce says "Sorry about that."

Rachel asks "Sorry for what? Tommy and I had a great time. He chose Peyton."

Bruce asks " What will you do now?"

Rachel says " Helping you last year and working with Julie Madison showed me that I could be a pretty good lawyer."

Bruce says " I'll see you later Rachel."

Rachel says "Good bye Bruce."

Bruce Wayne walks up to his private plane. He shows his private pilot's license. He is going to fly Wayne Enterprises private Gulfstream to Rome. His call sign is Wayne One.

Bruce says " Is my plane ready?"

A technician " Yes sir, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce says "Wayne One to Tower. Flight path for Rome, Italy."

Tower says "Wayne One flight path to Italy is on hold.:

Bruce says " Repeat tower."

Tower says "Wayne Enterprises Executive class one, flight plan is subject to approval."

Bruce asks " What?"

Tower says "Approval must be granted by Mr. Earle or Mr. Palatine"

Bruce gets on the cockpit phone dialing Charles Palatine

Bruce says " Mr. Palatine, this is Bruce Wayne."

Charles asks " What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce says " Since you are Chief Operating Officer, I need your approval to take Wayne Enterprises One, my father's jet."

Charles says " I'll call the airport and grant approval for Wayne One to leave the country."

Bruce says " Thanks Mr. Palatine."

Charles says " Think nothing of it Bruce."

Tower says " Wayne One is cleared for take off."

Bruce travels to Italy. He thinks it has been three years since he was on European Union soil. He hates the EU. He prefers America. The Europeans were once great. It is evening when he lands in Rome. He disembarks from the private jet. He sees a black-haired girl standing there holing a sign saying "John Smith." She is wearing what looks like a tux but with short pants. She has long sexy legs. The rest off her body is not bad either.

Zatanna says " We know each other. Our fathers were friends. My father told me that holding a Bruce Wayne sign would attract attention of the media."

Bruce asks "How is your father, Zatanna?"

Zatanna replies " He is waiting for us in the car."

John says " I'm sorry to hear about your parents' deathes. We were friends."

The first night Bruce enters Zatara's house, known as Shadowcrest Zatara claims that the house can change locations. Bruce does not believe him.

The first night Bruce dreams his usual nightmares. Zatanna and Zatara talk amongst themselves.

Zatanna says " He does not sleep peacefully."

John says" Would you if you're parents were killed in front of you."

Zatanna says "No but maybe I can invade his dreams."

John says "He must fight his own demons daughter."

Being a rebellious teenager Zatanna goes upstairs to her room. She thinks that maybe she can enter the dreamscape of Bruce's mind. She enters the dreamscape using one of her meta human abilities. In Bruce's mind she sees the Wayne murders. She sees Bruce's adventures as Robin and Matches Malone. She sees his girlfriends and their intimate moments. She feels their emotions,

The next morning Zatanna is fixing breakfast for her father and Bruce

Zatanna asks " How did you sleep Bruce?"

Bruce replies "Better than before. It miust be the change of scenery"

John says "Something like that."

Zatanna says "Excuse us Bruce. I feel a lecture coming on."

John says "Zee what did you do?"

Zatanna says "I just entered I just observed his dreams and experiences. I did not change them."

John says "What did you learn?"

Zatanna says "The murder of his parents shaped his life. He also uses his girlfriends so he does not have to have nightmares."

John says " Do not become one of his conquests."

Zatanna says "I can mentally stimulate his brain so he will not be unfocused during work."

John says " Did you do it last night?"

Zatanna says "No but he must have felt my presence."

John warns "Be careful Zee."

Zatanna says " I will father."

Bruce and Zatanna learn how to be magicians especially escape artists. Every night Zatanna enters Bruce's dreams.

She would speak to the real Bruce not the one he pretends to be. The crime fighter persona is strong in Bruce's heart and mind.

While in Bruce's mind. Zatanna asks these questions.

Zatanna asks ' Why do you do all this?"

Bruce answers "I want to prevent what happened to me from happening to anybody else."

Zatanna asks "Why the playboy act?"

Bruce says " To protect my identity."

Zatanna says " I think it is to protect your heart."

Bruce asks "Why do you want to know?"

Zatanna says "Look Bruce, my father and I are kinda private investigators but of a paranormal nature. Knowing some of your adventures and cases you might be able to help us.. In return we will help you."

Bruce says " I knew this. That is why I sought you out. There are thing that go unexplained and I need to master these issues as well."

Zatanna says "So all we are is another casebook to you?"

Bruce says " No you are more than that. You are another connection to my family."

Zatanna says "Why do you use the women in your life?"

Bruce says "I use them for their kindness. Their kindness blocks out the nightmares."

Zatanna says "We can only do this in here. In the dreamscape."

Bruce and Zatanna make love. She enjoys herself. Bruce enjoys himself. Then Bruce starts talking to Zatanna.

Bruce says "This is some sort of mental spell.:"

Zatanna says "This will keep you focused on the training and the work. Your nightmares unfocus you from the learning,"

Bruce says " My parents' murder has been my sole focus for learnng."

Zatanna says "You have done this before in the dreamscape? Perhaps with the Amazon."

Bruce says "Leave Diana out of this."

Zatanna says "I am a meta human witch. I can read your mind. I can screw you in your mind or I can screw with your mind.."

Bruce says " What do you want with me Zatanna?"

Zatanna says " I want to help you solve your parents' murders"

Bruce says " How?"

Zatanna says " I need to relive the crime in your head"

Bruce says " How do we do that?"

Zatanna says " Remember last night I was able to relive your memories but I was touching your hand."

Bruce asks " What happened?"

Zatanna says " We were talking and we feel asleep together."

Bruce asks " Did you plan this?"

Zatanna says "Yes I need to feel the emotions that you felt."

Bruce asks "We're you hired to investigate me?"

Zatanna says' No, I was just helping an old friend."

Bruce asks "When do we meet?"

Zatanna says "Tonight"

John tells Bruce and Zatanna that he has a paranormal investigation. Zatanna offers to go along, John insists that she stays and practices her tricks. Later that night Zatara has still not returned. Zatanna tries his cellular phone.

Bruce says "I'm ready for our session."

Zatanna says " Not tonight Bruce. I'm too worried about my father." Bruce switches to detective mode.

Bruce says "Try connecting with his location mentally."

Zatanna says " I'm too distracted."

Bruce says " Let's go look in his room."

Zatanna asks "Do you know what we would be looking for?"

Bruce says " I'll know it when I see it."

Zatanna says "You're just winging it aren't you?"

Bruce says "Look I trained my mind for this profession."

Bruce and Zatanna look throughtout the house going through Zatara and Sindella effects. While going through Sindella's things he notices a gauntlet similar to Diana's gauntlet.

Bruce asks "What's this? I have seen something similar to it."

Zatanna says "I know that it looks like Diana's weapon."

Bruce asks "Why does your mother have this gadget? Is she an Amazon?"

Zatanna says "As far as I can tell my meta human abilities come from my mother's side. My father is just human."

Bruce replies " Nothing wrong with that."

Zatanna says "You know more about this gagdet than I do."

Bruce says " It enhances mental telepathy. It might open a vortex to Themyscira."

Zatanna says " My mother died giving birth to me seventeen years ago. My father was secretive about her origin."

Bruce says " I thought I was secretive."

Zatanna asks " How does this work?"

Bruce says " Put the gauntlet on your wrist."

Zatanna asks " Which one, left or right?"

Bruce replies "I don't think it matters."

Zatanna asks "Now what."

Bruce says " Command the gauntlet to activate."

Zatanna says " Gauntlet activate."

Gauntlet says "Security scan in progress" Identity confirmed Zatanna Zatara"

Zatanna asks " How do you know me?"

Gauntlet says "Your identity was programmed into my database by Sindella Zatara"

Zatanna requests " Gauntlet show my mother's memories."

Sindella appears on the holgraphic projection

Sindella and John having a conversation about their daughter.

Sindella says " My people have this ability similar to magic. If we say something backwards it might become a reality."

John says :"Your people?"

Sindella says " I am a descendant of the Lansarian people. They gave birth to children. Most of the children are Atlantians."

John says " That the Atlantians are dead along with the Amazons. Prove it to me Sindy?"

Sindella says "Gauntlet activate teleportation"

Gauntlet says "Location locked Atlantis."

John says "Wow"

Sindella says " I knew that you would like it."

Zatanna says "Gauntlet activate teleportation"

Zatanna asks "Where to?"

Bruce says " Lets do what your mother and father did."

Zatanna says "Atlantis"

Both Bruce and Zatanna head through the portal. They land on Atlantean soil. They head to the palace. There is no one there.

Bruce asks " Are we going to leave?"

Zatanna says " What scared?"

Meanwhile in Star City, California at Artemis Global Consortium. The secret home of the Justice League International. They are a subsidiary of Queen Industries. One of their employees is Arthur Curry. His birth name is Orin of Atlantis. He is in the secret base in Queen Tower with Oliver Queen, Bart Allen, and Victor Stone.

Arthur says "Oliie come here."

Oliver asks "What is it AC?"

Arthur says 'There is an alien teleport from Rome."

Oliver says "It's probably just Diana. You know that she is not very secret about using Amazon technology."

Victor says " The location of the teleport is not Themyscira."

Bart says " Possibly stolen technology."

Oliver says " I will ask J'onn."

The Martian Manhunter is hooked into the monitor womb of Queen Tower. Oliver aproaches J'onn. He assumes his human form of John Jones.

John asks "What do you want Oliver?"

Oliver says " Possible use of alien technology. Is it Diana?"

John replies "No, Diana is in her room on Themyscira."

Victor says "Tracking portal opening in Atlantis."

Oliver says " Pinpoint origin."

Victor says "Origin pinpointed."

Oliver says " Location."

Victor says " Shadowcrest Manor, Rome, Italy"

Oliver says "I will go to talk to Zatara."

John says " I will go." John becomes a teenage version of himself."

Oliver says "Good luck John."

John says " I will be back Oliver Queen."

Meanwhile on Atlantis. The gauntlet alerts Zatanna of approaching guards.

Bruce says "So much for abandoned."

Bruce gets ready to run with Zatanna.

Zatanna says "Maybe I can stop them."

Bruce asks "How"

Zatanna replies "Magic"

Bruce says "No time to talk. We fight our way out."

Meanwhile back at Queen Tower. Cyborg aka Victor Stone is trying to get a lock on the Atlantean intruders.

Oliver says " What do you have?"

Victor says "Running facial recognition software."

Oliver says " Don't bother."

Bart asks "Why?"

Oliver says "I know him; he is Bruce Wayne."

Victor says " Software has identified the other person as Zatanna Zatara."

Oliver says "J'onn should be pretty close."

Victor says "Cyborg to Martain Manhunter"

J'onn says " I read you Cyborg."

Oliver says "Are you near Wayne and Zatara's location?"

J'onn says "Approaching the location."

John Jones helps break out Bruce Wayne and Zatanna Zatara. The guards do not see them. John clouds their minds.

Zatanna asks "Who are you?"

John says " The Martian Manhunter."

Zatanna says " He is human."

Bruce says " He is an alien."

John says " Be quiet. I'm not a teen. I became this person to infiltrate Atlantis."

Bruce says " I tell you he is a shapeshifter."

Zatanna says "Sure thing, Bruce"

John says "Use the controller and return to Shadowcrest Manor"

Zatanna activates the controller. Bruce and Zatanna return to the Zatara house.

Bruce says " That did not help. We are no closer to finding your father."

Zatanna says " Maybe there is something in your memories that can help."

Zatanna places her hands to Bruce's hands. Zatanna's power activates. She enters his mind. She walks through his memories. She walks throughout his head. She sees Bruce's memories with her father. She sees him learning escape techniques.

Bruce asks 'What is it Zee?"

Zatanna says "My father went to investigate the haunted house in Rome."

Bruce asks "Where is this haunted house?"

Zatanna says "On the other side of the town."

Bruce asks " We can get there very fast using the controller."

Zatanna says " Let's take your car. I think that we can get there with less trouble from opening up a portal."

Bruce says "Its a date."

Zatanna says "Sure lets get there and get my father."

Bruce and Zatanna are talking in the car.

Zatanna asks "You don't believe that my Dad is alive."

Bruce says " It is unlikely that he is alive."

Zatanna says :He is alive"

Bruce asks "How do you know?"

Zatanna says "I have faith."

Bruce asks " What faith?"

Zatanna says " I am a Wiccan. I believe that nature is very godlike."

Bruce says " I'm a Christian. I was raised in the Episcopalian chuirch."

Zatanna asks " How does your Anglican faith view me?"

Bruce says "You are an unbeliever."

Zatanna says "At least we know where we stand."

They arrive at the Catacombs. Bruce is thinking that the Christians hid here. This is the perfect place to hide. Bruce and Zatanna are searching the catacombs.

Bruce asks " I thought you said house."

Zatanna replies "The Catacombs are a haunted house."

They hear screaming. Both Zatanna and Bruce approach a chamber of horrors. There is Orm of Atlantis. Brother to Arthur Curry. he is the criminal the Ocean Master. However his crimes are hidden until today.

Bruce says "Let him go Orm."

Zatanna asks "How do you know him?"

Bruce replies "I read the newspapers."

Zatanna gets hysterical. She sses her father broken, Bruce on the other hand gets mad. His detective persona takes over.

Bruce says 'You will not get away."

Orm says " Big words for a magician's assistant."

Bruce says "You have not seen anger yet."

Bruce beats down the small time criminals. Orm gets up ready to beat Bruce down using his Atlantean abilities. Orm giives Bruce the beating of his young life.

Bruce says "That all you got Fish face."

Orm gets mad and charges Bruce. He uses some karate on the Atlantean. Meanwhile Zatanna is rescuing her father."

Zatanna says '" Are you OK Dad?"

Zatara says "Yes but Bruce is going to need our help."

Zatanna says "That's not Bruce. His other side took over."

Zatara says 'He is the one in control of his rage."

Zatanna says " I have a feeling nobody's in control."

Zatara says "Stop him using your magicks."

Zatanna says " I cannot. I don't want him to stop Bruce from destroying these criminals.."

Zatara says " He will thank you later. Do it for your mother otherwise Atlantis will be at war with the European Union."

Zatanna makes a big presentation.

"Orm of Atlantis you have made the biggest mistake of your life. You have pissed off a metahuman witch. Now be prepared to surrender or die."

Orm says "Show me your magic witch."

Zatanna says "Bruce remember who you are."

All of a sudden the memories flashback to the murder of the Waynes. Bruce's vow to be a crimefighter. He know that he is not a murderer.

Bruce says " Don't worry Zanna. I'm back. My rational self is back in control. Orm you can go back home via the way you came or Zatanna can send you back."

Orm says "Do it witch bitch."

Zatanna waves her magic wand. and says "laij sitnaltA ot mrO" Orm magicaly teleports to the jail.

Zatara says " We need to get back to Shadowcrest."

Bruce and friends drive back to the house, They talk about their adventure

John Zatara says " We need to get that anger under control."

Bruce says "Zee?"

Zatanna says " This is beyond my abilities. We could have psychic relations but you need to conquer that emotion,"

John says " I have a friend he lives in China."

Bruce asks "What part?"

John replies "Tibet. He might be able to give you a purpose or a channel for your anger. Seek out Master Lo."

That last night Bruce and Zatanna are sleeping in the same room. John trusts Bruce with his seventeen year old daughter. They have this conversation in Bruce's head.

Bruce says " Its our last night together."

Zatanna says " I know. What do you want to do?"

Bruce says "Talk. We have been having this mental affair for this past year."

Zatanna says "You are quite the detective."

Bruce says "What's going to happen in Tibet?"

Zatanna says "Dad has some friends who might be able to enhance your psychic and psychological warfare abilities. They are Master Lo, Master Cain and Master Kirigi."

Bruce asks "Is that all they are going to do?"

Zatanna says "Basically it is a crash course in the Buddhist arts of healing and fighting."

Bruce says " More learning. My life has been about learning."

Zatanna says " Learning is a noble pursuit. Sherlock Holmes never stopped learning."

She adds "You are an impressive fighter Bruce."

Bruce says " My parents put me in self-defense classes since I was six years old."

Zatanna says " These guys will teach you to be able to fight better. What name are you traveling under."

Bruce says " Bruce Wayne."

Zatanna says "You should use one of your aliases. They do not like publicity."

Bruce replies " My English alias, Hemmingford Gray"

Zatanna says "Hemmingford? Sounds old school way old school. Hemmingford would be teased alot in school. He would probably shorten it."

Bruce says with an English accent "Hemy Gray at your service ma'am."

Bruce is ready to head back to Gotham City. He gets on his private jet. He starts flying toward home and Wayne Manor for the summer." He will hang out with his friends. Then he will go to China.

Bruce arrives at Wayne Manor. The red Porsche is different than his black Corvette he drove in Italy. It is way faster however This is not the red Porsche from his adventure in Germany.

He notices the headline Lex Luthor, new CEO of Lexcrop.

Bruce makes some real-estate purchases. He changes the Wayne estate in London to Hemmingford Gray. He buys an apartment and business for Terry Malone. Bruce Wayne makes a purchase of Kord Industries.

Alfred asks "Mr. Wayne what are you doing?"

Bruce replies "Making a few purchases."

Bruce starts putting the casebook into a program He calls the Virtual Casebook.


End file.
